She is Mine
by MadeOfCandy
Summary: Henry and his newly wedded wife are about to embark on their own adventure but something that's haunted Henry's dreams since he was a boy is about to seek its revenge.
1. Chapter 1

Kayla cried out in pain and clenched her husband's hand as the doctor kept telling her to push, "Push, push. Its nearly here, come on you can do this" he'd say but Kayla was starting to think that her baby wasn't coming; it'd taken so long to arrive. The Princess bit her lip and pushed one more time, her body relaxed as she felt her baby slip onto the bed. Doc smiled and started to clear up the small child,

"Come" The dwarf beckoned, the father let go of his wife's hand and went to the end of the bed as Kayla pulled the covers over her aching body. The man looked at their baby and instantly fell in love,

"We have a daughter" The Father said almost choking on his held back tears, but he couldn't hold them back any longer; a small tear dripped to his cheek and onto the cheek of his little girl. Doc wrapped the new addition to the large family in a neatly sewn blanket that Granny had made and handed her to her father; he pulled his daughter to his lips and placed a light kiss on her forehead before passing the girl to his wife,

"Oh Henry" she gasped setting her eyes upon her baby, she'd never seen someone so perfect and this perfection was all hers. "She's perfect"

"She's got your nose" Henry chuckled running his hand through the woman's hair,

"I want to call her after your Grandma" Kayla smiled, looking into the pale face of her daughter as she pushed a small tuft of jet black hair away from her babies face,

"Which one? Belle or Snow?" Henry asked looking at his newly wed wife, he smiled to himself; he was looking at his world and he'd never been happier in his whole life.

"Snow, she's done so much for you; she deserves it. Plus I like the name" Kayla giggled,

"Snow, I like that" Henry confessed, leaning down and kissing his wife before planting a delicate kiss on Snow's forehead. He then turned to the door and looked to his family before walking out; he continued down the wide corridor to the winding stairs. He breathed heavily, readying himself for what was about to occur downstairs; no way would Regina be happy with her grand-daughter being named after her enemy, Kayla knew no better she thought they were all friends now. Henry spared her the detail of his mother's permanent hate for his grandma, after bracing himself he continued down the stairs making sure he looked decent. As he suspected his family were all sat on the sofas in silence, the suspense was obviously too much for them; it was Emma was spotted him first, her back straightened up from its slouched position

"Henry! What's the news?" She asked, each person zoned back into reality and almost at the same time they all sat up; every single mind pondering the events of the past two days.

"It's a little baby girl" Henry smiled, the people in the room all lit up with Joy

"Uncle Henry! What's her name?" Daisy wondered, looking at her mom then back at Henry; both Belle and her daughter had been most excited for what they might name the child, the pregnant couple hadn't let on any secrets. They didn't want to know the gender, they didn't want anyone to know any names; they liked the surprise of it all.

"Her name is Snow" Henry mumbled, trying to keep it as long as possible from the ears of his more temperamental mother;

"Darling you are going to have to speak a bit louder" Regina grinned,

"Her name is Snow" the man said a little louder this time, it was then that the expected occurred; the evil queen's face turned red. Mary Margaret's face however was quite the opposite, she was so happy that her grandson had named his daughter after her; both her and David had failed their angry relative,

"What?" Regina yelled, pushing herself off the sofa "You named my granddaughter after… her?" she mumbled gritting her teeth and pointing at her enemy,

"Mom, Kayla named her – she has no idea that you two are still against each other, you know she wants that big happy family – I had to tell her that you were all good" Henry reasoned, running over to Regina and bringing her hand down making her look him in the eyes

"Henry, but…" The Evil Queen sighed, running her hand through her hair. By now charming had taken his wife in his arms and Emma was stood in front of them; Regina's outbursts had become quite regular recently and it was almost habit that they took this formation.

"Henry, can we see her?" Mary Margaret asked, poking her head round to look at her grandson

"Yeah, I'll bring her down if Kayla lets me" Henry chuckled, "Kayla hasn't taken her eyes of Snow since she was born" Henry moved around his mom and hopped back up the stairs; he walked down the corridor and softly knocked on the door to their room just in case his baby was asleep

"Come in" Kayla whispered just loud enough for Henry to hear, the man proceeded in and couldn't help but smile at the sight of his new-born with her mother

"They want to see her" Henry smiled, moving over to the bed.

"Sure, I need to get some sleep anyways; I'm knackered" Kayla giggled passing Snow to her father; Henry's face turned to a look of fear as he didn't want to hurt the fragile being, "You'll be fine, you were meant to be a father" Kayla muttered leaning up for Henry to kiss her, he did so and then smiled as he left the room. There was no convosation downstairs whilst he was gone; Regina was still getting over the fact that her grandchild was called Snow and nobody wanted to say anything just in case it triggered her. Everyone smiled almost in time with each other as they heard Henry coming down the stairs, when he got down Regina was first over to him; soon the troubles about the girls name were forgotten as she examined the little sleeping face and admired her beauty,

"She's beautiful" Regina smiled, "Can I hold her?" she asked, her son nodded in return and slowly moved the baby into her grandmother's arms, "hello…S. " Regina stuttered before smiling.

Henry was starting to get fed up, it had been an hour already and the last person had only just got to hold his daughter; he just wanted to put her to bed and go to bed himself.

"I can't believe I have a granddaughter" Emma cried as a tear dropped onto her cheek, Neal wrapped his arm round her and ran his finger over the baby's cheek; the father jolted his hand forward and grabbed his daughter,

"Father and daughter need to go to bed" Henry speedily said before rushing upstairs, he gave himself time to breath before going into their room. He put Snow in a baby grow before softly placing her in her cot and undressed into his PJ bottoms to climb into bed.

"SNOW!" the mother screeched, making Henry jolt upright into bed; he looked at the cot to see she his baby not there, he looked at his wife who wasn't beside him. He was so confused, he looked around the room and saw Kayla slamming the window shut, "Give me my Baby back" she shouted, looking to the ceiling. Henry slowly looked to the ceiling, the figure that'd haunted his nightmares since he was a boy was holding his crying daughter – he jumped up from bed and ran over to his wife.

"Why hello Henry, I've been waiting 17 years for this night to come and now it's here. Can you believe that?" He laughed, looking at the man

"Peter pan…" He gasped, "What do you want? If you want me then you can have me just please put down my daughter" Henry begged walking slowly towards the figure

"Hmm… No" Peter laughed, flying towards the door to open it and fly out

"HELP!" Kayla screamed as the couple ran down the corridor of the family home after the boy, everyone in the house rushed out of their rooms wondering what was going on; when they saw Henry and his wife running down the stairs they were instantly out following them. It was lucky that they kept weapons they used in the enchanted forest by the door as Charming grabbed the rope and as they proceeded out the door he looped it and managed to catch Peter's leg.

"Why are you doing this?" Henry asked, Rumplestilskin looked at his grandson then at the flying creature wondering what was actually going on

"Henry, what is going on?" he asked,

"Peter has Snow, he's going to take her away" Henry sobbed as tears rushed down his face

"Peter you give my granddaughter back right now" Regina shouted,

"Or what?" Peter asked pulling at his leg, he was being forced down by David but no way was he giving in without a fight; he would not lose this time

"What do you want?" Emma asked

"You know what I want"

"The heart of the truest believer" Belle questioned, everyone was quite confused about the situation

"But that's me… but you said no when I offered an exchange?" Henry said, pulling Kayla close to him

"Yes I want your heart, but –what's her name? oh yes – Snow is where you keep it, this also revenge for taking away my heart; taking away the thing I'd sought for, for so many years" Pan explained and at that moment he leant down and cut the rope around his leg, freeing himself and flying into the sky.

"Where's he taking our baby?" Kayla cried, leaning into her husband's chest

"Neverland" Charming sighed.

**This is just the first draft for an idea, like it? Or not? **

**Post comments, favourite and follow **


	2. Chapter 2

Peter flew towards the clearing in the woods; the baby in his arms had now fallen asleep and the boy couldn't help but smile to himself. As he lightly set his feet on the ground shadowy figures started to emerge from the trees and bushes surrounding the clearing, nobody spoke until they were all in a circle looking at Pan in the middle.

"You got it?" One asked looking into his leaders arms,

"I did, her name is Snow" Peter smiled,

"You named her after the woman?" Another asked, they all looked around at each other with a sense of confusion;

"_They_ named her after Snow White" the leader hissed,

"Why are we keeping the name?" the smallest boy questioned,

"Because when they come; in how ever many years, I want them to learn who she is so I can rub it in their smug little faces and show them that she is mine not theirs" Peter chuckled looking into the small face of the stolen child.

"Peter, how are we going to look after a baby? I don't think any of us have had any experience"

"You forget, Rufio, that before I came here I had a baby sister; so I have some experience" he explained as Rufio his 'first mate' as you may call him if you were on a ship, lifted his hood of his head.

"What will you tell her as she's growing up? She's going to think it's a bit odd that she's the only girl" Rufio questioned,

"I'll just tell her that she's my little sister, as long as she believes she'll have no idea why she is actually here" Pan explained,

"How did they react?" One of the boys chuckled, "Did they scream and squirm and cry their little eyes out?"

"You should've seen their faces, '_we'll do whatever you want just give her back'_" Peter laughed putting on a funny voice, "Oh Snow, you should be thankful I said you from that pathetic excuse for a family" Peter grinned as the baby slowly opened her eyes to reveal beautiful blue iris'.

**15 years later**

"Peter!" She called running around the forests, she groaned as her long brown hair fell in front of her face and blurred her view of the woods. She violently pushed the hair behind her ear and kept on running avoiding the branches and bushes that would trip her up if she wasn't careful. Peter was sitting at Mermaid Lagoon when he heard the call,

"Arg, not again. Sorry Ladies, I'm going to need to leave" he sighed but one of the mermaids grabbed hold of his leg,

"Peter, don't think you can just run off on us like this. We don't take nicely to being second best" the finned girl grinned, the boy winced at the sight of the mermaid's evil smile before sitting back down on the rocks next to the deep waters,

"What do _I _get from this then?" Peter murmured, quickly looking over his shoulder to see if anyone else was present,

"We'll let you and your boys use our ocean for whatever you please… within reason" Another mermaid suggested as the first one let go of Peter's leg,

"And the girl as well" Peter hummed, knowing they would try to get around him,

"Fine, and …_ her" _the girl huffed blowing her fringe upwards,

"Deal" Peter smiled shaking the hands of the seven mermaids, "Can I leave now?"

"Not quite, Triton wants to know if you've seen Ariel" A Blonde mermaid stated,

"Why would I have seen her? She's probably off gallivanting somewhere" the boy spat, "I need to leave now!"

"Bye" They all chuckled before diving back into the sea, Peter got up and soared into the air; he flew low to make sure he could see every part of the woods so he didn't miss the young girl. He didn't get far before seeing dark brown hair racing through the forest; her hair had lightened as she was growing up it was unclear why but Pan preferred it lighter. He dove down into the trees and stopped right in front of the girl who bashed into him,

"Snow! What have I told you? You know when I'm on business and you know you shouldn't disturb me!" Peter scorned, snow's head dropped down as her foot kicked around the dirt on the floor,

"It's just that the shadow brought another boy and Rufio said we needed you so …." Snow mumbled

"You're going to have to talk louder" Peter said getting slightly irritated, the boy loved snow like she was his little sister, in fact she thought that she was his little sister but the mumbling thing really got on his nerves

"The shadow brought another boy and Rufio said we needed you" Snow smiled saying it louder,

"How many times have I told that thing that we don't need any more boys? We're starting to get over run!" Peter groaned, "Jump on" he ordered positioning himself to take Snow on his back. Snow lightly jumped on her big brothers back and Peter pushed himself off the ground sending them into flight.

They landed in the clearing by the base to find a boy sitting unhappily on the ground surrounded by the lost boys,

"Why is he here?" Peter asked, roughly pushing up the boys head to reveal dark blue eyes to compliment his auburn hair after putting Snow down,

"He's from Storybrooke" Rufio explained,

"And… why is he here? I told you I don't want any more boys" Peter spat, facing the shadow who was sitting in a tree

"You're Peter pan!" The boy exclaimed, "You're the one who stole Snow"

Peter immediately turned around and struck the boy causing the boys cheek to bleed, Young Snow gasped and looked at Peter,

"What did he say?" Snow asked she hoped this boy didn't mean her; surely she would've remembered being kidnapped. Peter turned to his little sister,

"He's lying, ok? I brought you here when you were a baby remember? Mom and Dad didn't want us. Remember I told you about those nasty people who may come and try to take you away from me? He works with them. Whatever he says Snow, do not listen to him!" Peter warned, lifting her chin up so her blue eyes met his; she nodded and smiled.

"Rufio!" Peter shouted, wondering over to his friend "You take that one away and don't ever let him go" Peter whispered as Rufio nodded, the sidekick beckoned the other lost boys and they dragged the young boy into the forest.

"Who was that?" Snow asked, Peter walked towards her and twisted his arm around her back to turn her around and pull her in the opposite direction; Snow looked behind her as the shimmering blue eyes faded into the green of the woods,

"It doesn't matter, he's here now and he's never leaving; he doesn't need a name" Pan smiled before snapping his finger near the girls face to make her head turn back

"Can I see what you do with the boys who come here?" Snow asked,

"NO!" the boy snapped standing in front of her, "You hear them laugh during the day, they have fun here; I don't know what changes at night but you don't need to witness sobbing boys, it's not a pretty sight"

"Why do you treat me different to the lost boys?" she questioned,

"because you're my little sister and I want to keep you from anything that might upset you; I just want you to be happy" the flying boy reasoned as he placed a small kiss on her cheek, "I love you Snow and I don't want you to get hurt"

"I love you too Peter" Snow smiled hugging him. They didn't have to walk far to get to the base tree,

"Go and have a nap or something, I've got to go and do some business" Peter ordered, the girl didn't bother to ask what it was or why he had to leave so she nodded and slipped into the tree. Pan sighed as he watched the deep black hair disappear under the tree, "Now time to sort out this brat" he murmured to himself before flying off. Peter landed by the caves on the mountain side and proceeded in,

"What's your name boy?" Rufio asked as two of the lost boys pushed the red-headed boy towards the wall,

"Pinocchio, I won't cause any trouble just please stop this; I'll be good, I just want to go home and be with my father, please he'll miss me-" the young boy babbled,

"Shut Up boy!" Peter shouted, getting fed up with the boys infernal talking

"Why are you keeping me here?" Pinocchio asked feebly,

"You made the stupid mistake of mentioning _my _Snow" Peter hissed,

"She's not yours, Kayla and Henry are distraught back home; they don't know what to do, they want their baby back" the young boy explained, Peter gritted his teeth together

"She's not mine? She. Is. _Not. _Mine?" Peter questioned, Pinocchio nodded until he realised that this wasn't good; Pan dashed forward and grabbed hold of the boy's face, consequently smashing it against the rock wall, "Do they have her? No, I took her. If you take something it becomes yours therefore Snow is mine. Plus they can't have their _Baby _back now."

"Wha-wha-what do you mean?" the once puppet murmured trying not to anger the older boy anymore angry, "That girl, who was with you… Who is she?"

"That is _my _snow" Peter grinned letting go of the boy's face and quickly folding his arms,

"How? What? How old is she?"

"See Pinocchio, this, is why we can't let you go. You'd just go back and tell those fools that their daughter is 15 not 2 like they think she is, they're yet to figure out that time goes faster here and I don't want them knowing at least until her 16th birthday in 2 weeks because on that day, Neverland will stop her growing and they will have missed out on their daughter growing up." Pan explained pacing in front of the boy, "Oh and, the less that family know the less likely they are to get her back. I am not losing again, I will keep that child if it's the last thing I do"

Pinocchio gasped at the statement that had just been revealed to him, He'd known henry since he was a little boy and although the puppet didn't grown older he still talked to Henry and knew how much his baby meant to him. Henry had believed for the past two years that everything would get better and that he would get his baby girl back and raise her like he'd always wanted too, Pinocchio now new that Henry and his family were in for a rougher time then they thought.

"Boys, tie him round a pillar. I don't want this one roaming around the island" Peter ordered, as the lost boys pulled the young boy over to a firm rock pillar and fastened him around it. Rufio followed peter as he walked from the darkness of the cave to the ledge

"What did she say? You know after she left?" The boy asked his leader,

"She asked me who he was then asked me why I treat her differently to you lot" Peter sighed, looking up at the glimmering moon, "Every time she asks a question it's getting harder to think up a reason, I didn't think about the never ending questions she'd ask me"

"You're doing fine though Peter, she has no clue that you only have her here because you stole her" Rufio said, you'd expect him to smile at the thought of their plan but still the lost boy showed no emotion ever since he arrived on Neverland he'd never shown any emotion his face was always blank always evil looking, it was part of the reason why Peter liked him so much.

"I hope not, I'm going to kill that brat if Snow asks me about it again" Peter said through gritted teeth.

"She won't ask you again, she's convinced she's related to you and that won't change because of _him_" Rufio explained,

"She is _mine _and I won't let anyone else have her" Peter stated.

**So this chapter was mainly based on Peter and Snow, next chapter will probably be based on Henry and his family, then I will go to doing switch overs **** what are you thinking of it so far? **

**Read, Favourite, Follow, Review? **

**You all know from being writers yourselves or me telling you that Reviewing is so helpful for the writer and I appreciate it so much! **

**So this is where I want to say thanks to :**

**Anakin900, HeroineGauddess, burningflame74, Marcie Gore, PrincessMiss, SwanQueen4055 and CCangel **

**For Reviewing, following and favouriting! Love you all and this chapter is dedicated to you! Hope you like it! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Day Snow was taken – Storybrooke**

The family sat around the living room on the sofas, nobody could believe what had just happened; the only noise that could be heard was Kayla's sobbing, the rest of the family were too in shock to cry.

"Why did he say you stole his heart?" Kayla asked between sniffs, she hugged a small frame but one that didn't have a picture in it; it was meant to be for a picture of her baby girl but there hadn't been time to take one before she was taken.

"It's a long story" Mr. Gold sighed, stroking Belle's hand who was lay on him; her head resting on his shoulder,

"My baby has just been stolen from me and I want to know if this heart of his is something we can give back in exchange for her; I think I deserve to know!" Kayla shouted as she stood up and watched all the dull faces in the room, Mary Margaret got up from her space on the floor and hugged his granddaughter-in-law before sitting her down on the sofa she was just sat on. Mary Margaret knew she was going to have to explain, she turned to look at henry on the other side of her and he was in no state to tell the tale,

"Pan is not what people think he is, he's not nice, he's not a hero – he's just plain evil and for years he'd been searching for the heart of the truest believer, he'd been kidnapping boys and seeing if they had that heart. None of them ever did, until when Henry was 11 he was kidnapped by two people called Greg and Tamara then taken to Neverland where Peter tested his belief. Unfortunately for us and especially for Henry he was the owner of that desired heart, and basically I don't want to bore you with the bits and bobs of the story but we saved Henry. Peter thinks he owns the heart because he thinks that 'when you take something it becomes yours' so he thinks Henry's heart was his and we stole it from him" Snow explained rubbing Kayla's back,

"But Pan wouldn't take Henry when he offered?" the mother questioned,

"Like he said, little snow is where he keeps his heart and he wanted to get revenge on all of us for taking Henry from him" Mary Margaret sighed, this situation was awful and there's nothing anyone could say to make it better.

"Why was I so accepting of you freaks?" Kayla shouted, startling everyone "Now because of you all and your stupid fairy-tale lives my baby has been stolen from me" she said before running upstairs and slamming the door. She fell onto the bed and started to cry uncontrollably, she didn't mean to say what she said but at the time it felt necessary. Meanwhile downstairs the family stared at each in shock, they had no idea what just happened, tears started to drip down Henry's cheek as the past hour replayed in his mind,

"She hates us" Neal said before kissing Emma on the head

"She doesn't hate us, she's just hurt – it's hard your Baby being taken from you and probably even worse for her because she actually remembers it" Snow huffed remembering the day she had to send Emma through the wardrobe.

"It's hard for everyone, not just her" Regina spat.

**2 years later **

"You've said this every day since she was taken and I was actually foolish enough to believe you" Kayla spat, throwing a few tops into a bag,

"Please don't leave, we can work this out" Henry begged following his wife around the room,

"I'm not leaving you Henry, you know I love you – it's just I haven't seen my parents since the wedding and I just need some space now" the woman sighed, stroking Henry's arm quickly before continuing to pack

"Well why can't I come?" he asked,

"Henry! I just some space, please I've been cooped up in this room for the past 2 years feeling sorry for myself I just need something different, just for 2 weeks, that's all" Kayla said zipping her bag up and placing it on the floor, "My Cab is here, just please don't do anything silly while I'm gone please" Kayla smiled as she placed a kiss on Henry's cheek and left the house. Henry stood in their room and wondered what he should do next, he'd spent so long looking after his wife and now she wasn't here.

"Henry?" Regina whispered poking her head through the door, her son looked at her and nodded meaning she could enter. The Queen walked over to Henry and pulled him into an embrace "We'll get her back, I promise you"

"Mommy I'm so worried for her, what if he's mistreating her; he hurt us when we were there I can't imagine what he'd been doing for the past 2 years" Henry sobbed as Regina ran her hand through his hair

"He wouldn't do anything to a baby, he's not that evil" she reasoned.

"HELP! Henry! Regina! Emma!" A man called, the two people rushed downstairs to see the rest of the family outside already,

"Marco what's wrong?" David asked as the man looked at them with broken eyes,

"He took my boy" Geppetto cried, Henry looked at Emma as the wood carver held onto a bright red hat clutching it to his chest.

"Who took Pinocchio?" Henry asked,

"The Shadow" the man said "Have you guys found a way? To get to Neverland?"

"Do you think if we had we'd be here?" Regina snapped looking down at Marco, the man jumped slightly as her voice bombed across the yard,

"Why are you trying to get _back _to Neverland?" A pirate questioned, everyone jumped at the sound of his voice at turned to look at the owner of it. The hooked man was leaning on the fence around the house twirling a pocket watch,

"None of your business" Neal snapped as he watched Emma's mouth turn slowly into a smile,

"It's just that I know a way in which you can get there, but if you don't want my help… fine!" He grinned holding his hands up and turning away, he started to walk down the road when Henry sighed,

"Wait! Hook! Don't go!" The man shouted, Hook smiled to himself and turned around,

"So why _do _you want to go back to that land?" he asked

"You know my wife? Kayla?" The father asked as Hook nodded, "and she was pregnant?"

"Oh yes, where is the infant?" Hook chuckled,

"In…" Henry started but his mouth couldn't say the words, it didn't want to say that his Baby was at that place,

"In Neverland" Mary Margaret finished sighing heavily,

"What?" Hook questioned looking oddly at the family,

"When she, she wasn't even a day old – Peter took her" Emma explained as Neal took her in his arms, the family had a formation that took place when they had to talk about Snow, each couple would hug each other and in this case Regina took her son into an embrace.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry" Hook muttered,

"How can we get there?" Regina asked letting out a small painful tear,

"How do you think the boy gets here?" Hook stated looking at the family but nobody answered they all just stood there, looking broken "Come on, I can't believe not even you dark one figured this one out… Peter pan, what is he known for doing?" Still no answer came "Flying"

"We can't fly" Rumple chuckled,

"Henry what does flying take?" Hook asked hoping that the boy would relate to the film made about the story, Hook had seen this movie recently.

"Faith, trust and Pixie dust. We have the first two but no pixie dust" Henry said looking at Regina,

"Pixie is another word for Fairy, bloody hell do I have to do all the work around here? What happened to you lot? Mother superior is a Fairy; her dust will allow you to fly. We can use my ship if you so prefer it" Hook smiled,

"You want to come with us?" Regina asked in complete confusion,

"It must be hard for a father to lose his daughter I know when Milah lost Baelfire she was distraught, I'll do anything to help" Hook explained looking at Neal,

"Thank you!" Henry smiled, hugging his mother tightly; Regina smiled as well, she hadn't seen Henry smile since that fateful night and it was a pleasant change. The man then ran over to Emma and hugged her too, "Mom, we're going to get her back" he whispered as she nodded. Whilst the others rejoiced Snow and Charming wondered over to Geppetto,

"We'll bring Pinocchio back safe and sound don't worry" Charming promised smiling at him, Marco hugged them

"Thank you, Thank you!" he chimed before heading off home,

"Pack your bags guys, we're going right now" Henry shouted as he looked at his family, "We're going to get my baby back!" and before long they were packed and on the Jolly Roger.

"I'll enchant the ship now and give you some dust for later, it will only be enough to carry the ship back so don't use it on anything else" The Blue Fairy explained as she threw dust over the ship and handing a bag full of it to Charming, "Remember use it wisely otherwise you may not be able to get back"

"Save it, we don't need your fairy magic for anything other than making this ship fly" Regina smirked, the fairy smiled quickly before walking away from the docks,

"Nicely handled Regina" Emma commented walking across the ship,

"She acts like we haven't done this before" Regina groaned throwing Emma an evil glance,

"She was only trying to help" Belle sighed as she checked through the food supplies that Bae had packed.

"Anything else we need before we make this ship fly?" Hook asked, in return everybody shook their head "Right, ok, everyone thing of something happy and we'll be off"

In turn everyone thought of something happy,

Henry thought about re-uniting with his baby

Emma thought about the moment when they saved Henry in Neverland

Neal thought about the moment when he got back to his family

Regina thought about the moment that Daniel proposed to her

Rumplestilskin thought about the moment that Belle said 'I do'

Belle thought about the moment when her daughter Daisy was born

Daisy thought about the moment that Zach - the hottest boy at school – kissed her

Snow and Charming thought about the moment when Emma broke the curse

And finally Hook thought about the moment when Milah agreed to run away with him.

The boat lifted into the air and Henry grinned knowing any day soon he would be holding snow in his arms.

**Neverland **

"Where's peter?" A Lost Boy shouted running through their home in the tree, Snow popped her head from behind the clothe separating her space from the rest of the place

"He said he had some business to do, what's up?" she asked, pushing the clothe out of the way and walking through

"Well there's a-"

"John!" Rufio shouted entering the tree, "You know what Peter is like with business and his little sister, you should be happy that Peter didn't catch you"

"Rufio, I don't need protecting" Snow sighed,

"Peter would beg to disagree" Rufio smiled, "Now, John explain; whisper it"

"A pirate ship is flying this way, it's undoubtedly Hook and _her _Family" the boy whispered, Rufio's eyes widened in surprise and before anything could be said he ran out of their home and started to call Peter.

"Rufio what is this about?" Peter groaned strolling past some bushes,

"They're here, for Snow. John saw a flying pirate ship heading this way" Peter's friend explained, Peter cursed under his breath and pushed off the floor too look above the trees. What the lost boy had said was true, the flying pirate ship was lowering onto the mermaid's ocean; Pan smiled to himself and flew quickly towards mermaid lagoon.

"Mermaids! I need you now!" Peter shouted, a few minutes after he called around 4 mermaids swum to the surface,

"Since when did we answer to your call?" A Mermaid chuckled,

"Not now, I want to discuss our deal" Peter spat,

"What about our deal?" Another asked,

"Instead of access to your ocean I want you to make sure the people on that pirate ship that just landed don't get to shore" Peter quickly stated,

"Deal" The first mermaid dashed to say and with that they were gone. Peter sighed slightly knowing that they would be destroyed or at least delayed, after 15 years he thought this day would never come so he never planned for it and now that un organised nature was coming back to bite him on the nose.

"She is mine and they will not have her" Peter muttered.

**Oooooooooohh, so I decided to slot in that little bit at the end to build up for the next chapter! Ahhhhhh! I know things kinda happened quick in this chapter but I want to get to the good bit and like get to the juicey fighting and things! I might do a flash back bit to a Peter and Snow scene? I dunno maybs! Anyways thanks for your reviews and follows and favourites! I've had brilliant feedback for this story! Please keep it going I'm sure I've said it about 4 billion times I really am grateful! **

**Also one last thing, I'm changing the title purely because I was going to take 'I Will Never Stop' a recurring item throughout this story but 'She is Mine' seems to be coming up even better!**

**Thanks bee's! **


	4. Chapter 4

The Jolly Roger landed in the dark water with a jolt, the family set their eyes upon the land they'd said they would never come back too. Hook looked to the people on his ship and up at the island, the thick mist that covered the island sent a fearful shiver down his spine. A Large bang at the front of the ship brought everyone back into reality,

"What was that?" Henry asked looking at hook, the man shrugged in return as Regina ran to the front of the boat and looked over the edge,

"Oh no" Regina muttered as she watched a long fish tail flick the surface of the water, she hoped that it was just a really big fish and not what she thought it was. Emma ran to join the Queen at the tip of the ship,

"Regina what is it?" The woman asked looking into the see, but her question was soon answered for her as I mermaid popped up from the sea and smiled before diving back under to bang the ship again, "They'll bring down the ship" Emma realised before running quickly up to hook. She was followed by her parents, her husband and her son,

"We need off of this ship and onto shore fast" Emma stated,

"Emma what is going on?" Mary Margaret asked grabbing her daughters arm and turning her to face them,

"Mermaids" Rumple groaned as he and Belle walked up on the other side of Hook, "Myself and Regina can take everyone over to the shore, but Captain you may have to sacrifice your ship"

"What?" Hook questioned looking at Rumple like he'd just been asked to kill everyone on the ship,

"It's the only way we'll survive this" The dark one said looking at his wife and smiling, "The way you defeated them last time won't work, I can guarantee"

"It's not the only way" a boy's voice declared, the passengers turned around in shock to see the owner of the voice leaning on the mast of the ship.

"Pan" Henry spat, Peter smiled once he knew he had everyone's attention; Emma pulled her knife from its holder and held it towards the boy

"Oh Emma, I'm not here to fight. I'm here to give you advice" Peter chuckled,

"How can we survive this then?" Regina challenged, Peter pushed himself off the mast and started to pace the width of the ship,

"I ordered the mermaids to do whatever they could to stop you from getting to shore, but there is one way you can stop this attack" Peter started, nobody said anything as they all hoped that he may actually have a useful way to get off this ship without destroying the ship "Leave – If you agree to leave and never come back I will call off the attack and they will let you leave in peace"

"Never, I will get my baby back" Henry shouted, Peter shrugged and chuckled as be begun to hover higher and higher off the ground, "Well if you choose that path I'm afraid I can't help you. Just one last thing though; Emma, you remember when I told you that when you found Henry he wouldn't want to leave the island?"

"Yes" Emma slurred wondering what was behind this question,

"This time _my _Snow won't actually want to leave, I can promise you that" Peter chuckled as he soared into the sky and flew towards the island,

"She isn't yours!" Henry shouted at the top of his voice, before sighing

"Catch a mermaid; we can try to reason with her?" Neal asked,

"Try and reason with a mermaid? Pahh" Regina laughed,

"Well what do you suggest?" Neal questioned looking at the Queen

"Gold's idea, it's logical and a lot easier then fighting these devils" the woman smiled,

"But my ship" Hook pouted,

"You stay here then" Regina said shrugging and walking over to Charming and Mary Margaret, "I'll take these two first" Regina smiled before transporting the three of them to the sandy shore opposite the Jolly Roger, "Stay here I'll be back" the woman ordered before vanishing.

Snow and Charming held hands as they looked up at the long trees that covered the land in front of them,

"This place is so big and she's so tiny" Snow sighed,

"We'll find her, we always find family" David smiled as Snow looked at him; his face fell when he saw the disbelief and sadness in his wife's eyes, "You have to have faith, remember what you kept telling Emma last time we were here? And we found Henry? You have to have that positivity now otherwise we're all doomed"

"Charming, I just don't know this time. We have no idea what she looks like, he may have changed her name, he may have brainwashed her little brain; we just have no idea."

"We can only have faith, we have to try our best, for Henry, for little Snow" the man sighed as he pulled his wife towards him and hugged her,

"I love you" Snow smiled lifting her head up and kissing Charming.

* * *

Peter smiled as he landed near the base tree; he slipped into the tree finding most of the lost boys sitting around the room,

"They're here" Peter grinned as the boys all looked at him, it was when they all started to pick up their weapons that Snow walked through the thin clothe to the main room,

"Who are here?" She asked looking at all the smiling boys with their swords and hammers leaning on their shoulders, she was confused as to what was going on; she stood with her hand on her hip and ran the spare hand through her smooth hair,

"That's the thing, you have to stay here" he walked over to his little sister and pressed his hand on her cheek making her look you him in the eye "Promise me, Promise that you will stay in this tree, these are the people who will take you if they see you"

"I promise you" She smiled before leaning forward and kissing Peter on the cheek "Go get them" she smiled, Peter then turned to the lost boys and smiled evilly before punching his hand in the air. The lost boys all started to hoot as they departed from their base, Snow watched them all leave and then sighed looking around at the empty room; she'd spent way too much time sitting around in this place whilst Peter and the lost boys went out and had fun, she wanted to see what was really going on, be in the action for once. She smiled to herself as she pulled out a cloak and headed out of the tree looking around for any lost boys that may be on watch but there was no-one to be seen, it was then that she grinned and pulled the hood over her head before sulking into the dark of the woods.

* * *

_By the shore. _

"Is everyone ok now?" Hook asked dusting off his leather jacket, nobody responded but everyone smiled a little bit; Henry looked up at the dark forests that looked so much smaller now he had grown up,

"Let's go find my baby" He suggested before heading into the woods, the rest of the family followed the father. It wasn't long before the group were surrounded in a thick layer of woods, they had no idea where they were going and they knew that pan was going to be no help this time,

"How are we going to do this?" Regina asked pressing the palm of her hand on her forehead, she stopped in her tracks and waited for everyone to turn to her "We have no idea where we're going, we have to stop and think about this"

"We don't have time" Henry spat as he carried on walking,

"Henry!" Regina called causing the man to stop again, "Henry, Snow has waited 2 years for you to come back, I'm sure she can wait an hour or two while we figure out how to rescue her"

"Henry, Regina's right" Emma hummed sitting on a rock. Rumple's ear pricked up and he started to look around,

"What's wrong?" Belle asked moving her hand from under the dark one's arm to her sword,

"He's here, Pan is here" Rumple added, the group all pulled out they're weapons and formed a circular formation.

Snow hid behind a tree, she'd heard voices and didn't know who they belonged to; she wondered whether these were the people that Peter was talking about,

She peaked around the tree to see a small group of rather large people standing around; she heard a snap and instantly hid behind the tree again. She slipped behind the bush next to the tree and peered up at the strange people, she'd never seen people like this before, they were very tall their eyes burnt some sort of emotion that Snow had only seen in Peter's eyes and that was only a few times.

"He's here, Pan is here" One of the people said; Snow stood up and looked around her hoping that her brother wasn't actually here but she pushed her foot down on some rocky ground and fell backwards down the hill towards her family. The group turned towards the screaming child as she tumbled down the hill, she landed on her front as David walked towards her pointing his sword in her direction. Snow pushed herself off the ground before tucking her hair behind her ear, she looked up slowly hoping that these people weren't going to hurt her; the prince tucked his sword under her neck and slowly brought her head up to look directly at him,

"You're a girl?" he questioned looking confused, Little snow began to shake as she felt the cold metal caress her chin she let out a slight whimper; Mary Margaret heard the sign of fear and took pity on the girl,

"It's ok, we won't hurt you" the woman cooed as she walked up to her husband and lowered the sword that he had a tight grip on, "David, she is a child" she whispered before Charming sighed and let the sword drop to the floor.

"Guys" Emma called, everyone turned to face the woman and slowly started to form a circle around her as they knew that this meant she wanted to speak to them all privately,

"We don't need to do the whole killing thing this time or even take out someone's heart, if we point a sword at everyone that comes near us then we could end up pointing a sword at Snow by accident and can you imagine what that first impression would be like?" Emma explained,

"Emma's right, we can only start to attack when we're being attacked ourselves" Hook agreed, the rest of the group started to nod in unison, "But first I think we should see if this girl knows snow"

However, Regina was already one step ahead of the group, she'd departed and was making her way over to the girl. Little snow looked up to the unfamiliar women and immediately looked down, she had no idea what the woman would do to her;

"It's ok, I'm not going to hurt you; I just want to ask you something" Regina said with a soft tone, she was glad that she'd said it in that way for the young girl responded immediately with a small smile,

"What do you want to know?" Snow asked looking up at the woman, she played with a small vile around her neck that Peter had given her when they first came to Neverland.

"Do you know a little girl around 2 years old called Snow?" Regina questioned by now the rest of the group were behind Regina all hoping for a helpful answer, Charming and Mary Margaret clung to each other as they hoped that the child was alive.

"There are no 2 year olds on this island but there is a Snow, why do you want her?" Young Snow asked, she didn't want to give her identity away just in case there were in fact here to hurt her then she would be in trouble,

"She isn't 2? How old is she?" Henry asked as he hoped for a young age to be told to him,

"Nearly 16, and why do you want her?" Snow growled starting to get aggravated, Henry gasped and stepped back as he felt the world around him slip through his fingers.

"16?" Emma stuttered out,

"Aye, I forgot about that, Neverland's time goes faster than our average time" Hook added,

"But if I remember correctly you don't age in Neverland so then how has she aged?" Neal asked,

"Because she came here when she was a baby, so Neverland allowed her to grow up, on her 16th Birthday she will stop aging. Now _why _do you want her?" Snow explained, saying the last sentence through gritted teeth; Regina looked at her and smiled again,

"We're her family, we've come to bring her home" The Queen said but Snow didn't like that answer she pushed herself off the ground and started to pace backwards,

"You're lying your just here to hurt me … I mean her" The young girl shouted,

"No, please listen to us Pan he kidnap-" Belle started before Rumple stood in front of her cutting her off

"You said, me. Girl, what's your name?" The dark one questioned, Snow's eyes widened as they realised what she'd accidently said, she turned to run away but the man who just spoke to her was stood there, "It's you isn't it? You're our Snow! It makes sense, of course there wouldn't be two teenaged girls on this island, Pan doesn't collect girls"

"Stop saying stuff about Peter! He only kidnaps boys so that they can live a better life here! He's topped now and he most certainly didn't kidnap me" Snow snapped,

"He did, you're part of our family and he took you when you were a baby" Emma shouted and she paced towards her Granddaughter,

"No you're lying, Peter is my brother he brought me here when I was a Baby our Mom and Dad didn't want us anymore" The girl re-assured,

"You tell them Snow" Peter grinned, everyone turned around to see their enemy and in one case brother

"Peter!" Snow yelled running over to him,

"You have some explaining to do" He whispered as she went behind him, "How dare you try and take my sister away from me, I know what you intend to do with her and I will not let it happen" Peter evilly smiled knowing that Snow couldn't see the smirk that he presented her family,

"Peter, we all know that she is not yours so you give her back!" Neal shouted,

"Never" he added before he pulled her away. He picked her up and ran quickly towards the base; there was no convosation as Peter was annoyed and Snow didn't want to say anything that would annoy him even more. When they arrived at the tree he put her down and watched her slip in before following her,

"Snow, what the hell?" Peter spat,

"You and the boys you go out all the time and I just have to sit here and wait for you to come back, I'm bored of it now! I just wanted to see what was going on because it seemed interesting" Snow explained,

"I told you when we left that they would try to take you from me, since when was that an incentive to go wondering about? Snow you don't understand what the hell you put me through when I came back to check on you and you were not here! I thought they'd taken you, I've never been so scared in my life!"

"I'm Sorry it won't happen again" Snow murmured walking towards her brother, she hung her head as she spoke "I just wanted to know what you do"

"It's ok, just promise me; for real this time, that you will never disobey my orders again" Peter added, lifting up Snow's head

"I promise"

"Come here" Peter smiled taking Snow into a hug, "I'll never let them take you, I promise"

And this was a promise he fully intended to keep.

**Sorry for the VERY late update, I've been very busy! Hope this chapter is ok? **

**Review, follow, Favourite? **

**Follow me on instagram, on either 'Oncememories' or 'lilymills_rp' **

**Thanks guys! **

**Oh and HAPPY HALLOWEEEENNNNNNN ! **


End file.
